Field
This disclosure provides techniques for manipulating three-dimensional virtual geometry. More specifically, aspects of this disclosure present techniques for progressively sculpting three-dimensional virtual geometry.
Description of the Related Art
Deformation of geometry is a critical element of three-dimensional (3D) animation production pipelines. Shapes produced algorithmically by computer animation tools, such as character rigs and simulations, are typically unable to account for all conceivable shape changes. As a result, shapes often need to be corrected by hand to meet desired artistic goals. In some cases, manual manipulation of geometry can be a practical means of animating or post-processing shapes. However, such manual manipulation can also be tedious. There is a need for an efficient tool to generate desired geometry in 3D animations.